Fireflies Drabbles
by DeathShadow7127
Summary: Short drabbles revolving around the lyrics of the song "Fireflies" by Owl City and the Rain and Storm guardians. 8059


**Hey, what's up guys? I bring you stories! :D Mwahaha. Okay, sorry, randomness.**

**So, a few weeks ago I was listening to "Fireflies" by Owl City ((Me loves!!! =])) And then I was like, "-light bulb- I should write short drabbles revolving around this song!" and then of course it had to be 8059 because Gokudera's just so awesome, and so is Takeshi of course, 'cause he's adorable! –ninjaglomps him- XD**

**Yeah, so then I decided I'd write that revolve around certain lyrics. And then presto ((this word reminds me of pasta XD)), I made this drabble! So, hope you enjoy the fluff-a-luff of 8059 and "Fireflies"!**

**((I do not own the song "Fireflies" by Owl City or Gokudera or Yamamoto, because if I did every chapter would be full of orgy parties. XP))**

**

* * *

  
**

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies lit up the world_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air_

_But I would just stand and stare._

Gokudera closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the oak tree behind him. He calmly breathed in the cold, midnight air before exhaling quietly. Slowly, he opened his eyes to reveal vibrant dark green irises. His eyes searched the darkness in front of him. Green eyes quickly darted towards something towards the left in the darkness. Could it be? Na, they had been there for over an hour and hadn't seen any. Couldn't be. There it was again! Either Gokudera was going crazy or they had finally showed up.

Gokudera practically gasped as small lights lit up the black darkness. The small lights began to multiply and move about in random patterns. The Italian couldn't believe his eyes as the small light bugs began to dance around him. It was a breath taking sight.

Gokudera shifted slightly to sit up straight. He quickly looked down as he felt a heavy weight on his chest; the idiot had fallen asleep on him. Maybe he should just let the idiot sleep, he did look peaceful…Hell no! Gokudera wasn't a bed you could sleep on, and the idiot had fallen asleep on him.

"Get up, idiot!" Gokudera yelled loudly as he began to shake Yamamoto and hit him on the back of the head.

"Huh, Wha'? Oh, hey Gokudera. Oh, sorry; didn't mean to fall asleep on you there," Yamamoto muttered sleepily as he got off Gokudera and sat up straight. He rubbed his eyes and yawned slightly.

"I told you they'd come!" Yamamoto exclaimed loudly and happily as he noticed the fireflies that darted around them. He quickly jumped to his feet in excitement…and lost his footing, causing him to land on top of the hot headed Italian.

"Ah, haha, sorry Gokudera!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he grinned stupidly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Get off you idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he pushed Yamamoto off of him and onto the grassy ground. Gokudera then stood up, leaving Yamamoto on the floor. Yamamoto quickly followed suit and stood next to Gokudera.

"Haha, I told you they'd come," Yamamoto laughed happily before turning to Gokudera and smiling at him.

A small blush spread across Gokudera's face. "Tch, idiot," Gokudera said as he quickly turned away from Yamamoto to hide his blush.

* * *

**YAY!!!! That amazing, I wish I could write like that, I'm so jealous of this person! XD Just kidding! **

**Anyways, hope all of you enjoyed it. Hehe, I did, I liked this story! Although, I really need to learn to write longer stories! ^^; OTL But don't worry, I have a very important story I'll probably start soon, with long chapters!**

**My grammar improved lots, now I know how to end and start dialogue that's in a sentence and other stuff. Thank you English 9 College Prep, even though my teacher can be a bitch. No really, for like the first month when I talked to my friend about her I just called her Mrs. Bitch because I didn't know her name. XD**

**Anyways, I love 8059, it's so awesome and sexy and adorable and cute and hot and amazing. XP It's probably the best pairing in the world, SasuNaru coming in second. **

**I'll probably put the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
